In some system-on-a-chip (SOC) applications that include an inductive load, certain nodes may experience a negative potential during switching, which may lead to significant injection current into the substrate. The charged carriers injected into the substrate may disturb adjacent circuits and adversely affect their operation.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improved device structures, materials and methods of fabrication that can overcome this difficulty and provide improved performance. It is further desirable that the methods, materials, and structures employed be compatible with present day manufacturing capabilities and materials and not require substantial modifications to available manufacturing procedures or substantial increases in manufacturing costs. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the various embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.